Let's Get It On
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: JJ tried to breath as her eyes searched his. Love stared back at her, and it was real. And it was all hers.Rated M to be on the safe side.


A/N This is my entry for Round Eight of ilovetvalot's Fanfic Challenge 2010. I was given JJ/Rossi - anybody that knows me will understand how difficult this was for me! He's definitely not Hotch! This is my first try writing this pairing romantically, and I'm not sure how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it anyway! My prompts were Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye; a heart-shaped cake, red & white boxers, and a diamond ring.

This was written for tonnie2001969 - I hope you like it! Much love and respect to flashpenguin for being amazing and for all the support she's given me.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Criminal Minds. Title from Marvin Gaye.

* * *

JJ breathed a sigh of relief as she unlocked the front door and pushed it open. Calling out Henry's name, she dropped her bag to the floor and kicked off her shoes. It had been a long day at the State Department and she was happy to be home. But, more than anything, she craved the feeling of her son in her arms.

Not hearing anything, she moved carefully from the foyer to the hallway. Deafening silence filled her ears. She eased Henry's bedroom door open and finding it empty, she moved toward the master bedroom.

Easing the door open with her foot, she thought she was prepared for anything. The sight of David Rossi in red and white boxer shorts, however, definitely wasn't what she had been expecting. Chuckling softly, she pushed the door open further.

"Well, look who's home," Dave greeted, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Hello, stranger." JJ walked over and kissed him. Feeling his arms go around her waist, she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in his protective embrace.

"Hard day at work?"

"You don't know. With all that is happening over in the Middle East right now, and the summit coming up in May…dignitaries arriving and departing and the chatter…" She sighed heavily. "Now I know why Emily hates politics."

"You can always come back to the BAU," he offered, his lips moving gently across her hair.

"Maybe before Christmas, but not now."

"Afraid I can't keep my hands to myself?" he teased.

JJ nuzzled her lover's neck. "Actually, it's not your hands I'm worried about," she replied, brushing her hands along his back.

"I've created a monster."

"Yes, you have." Stepping back, she looked at him. "So where's Henry?"

"With Garcia. I thought after the week you've had, we could have one night that isn't occupied with UP and Sesame Street."

"If I didn't love you before, I would be head over heels now."

Dave kissed her soundly. "Why don't you get ready while I finish dinner?" he offered.

"Do I want to know what you've prepared?"

"It's unique…to say the least."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Dave Rossi," she replied and went to change into something more comfortable and easy to remove.

Twenty minutes later, JJ ran a brush through her hair and knotted the belt on her silk robe. Stepping out of the bathroom, she realized the bedroom was full of lit candles - their scent filling the room with a delicious aroma of toasted vanilla sugar. Soft music drifted to her ears. Not too loud, not too soft. The soft, seductive sound of Marvin Gaye came from the stereo. She laughed softly that Dave had definitely set the mood.

As though he heard his name, Dave came into the room. "Hi! I thought I was going to have to go in and rescue you."

"I really needed that shower. My muscles feel as though someone has replaced them with concrete." She rubbed a hand over her shoulder and let out a soft groan.

"Come here," he ordered. "Turn around." Gently, his fists started to knead JJ's shoulders, neck, and upper back. Closing her eyes, she moaned gently and let herself get lost in his touch. As his expert touch continued to massage the knots and stress out, he could feel her finally beginning to relax. "How is that?"

"Heaven," she breathed. "You could keep that up all night and I wouldn't say no."

"I'd like to keep it up longer than one night," he replied under his breath.

Lost in his magic touch, JJ barely heard his words. "Huh?" She lost all thought as he found the major knot and worked it loose. "Right there."

"Better?" Dave asked as he finished up with the massage.

"I feel brand new." JJ sniffed the air. "So what is for dinner?"

"I would say 'me' but that would be too obvious," he joked. "I made lasagna."

"That sounds delicious. I only had coffee and some peanut butter crackers for lunch."

"Stay here then; I'll get it for you." Stepping out, he returned a couple minutes later with a platter and a heart shaped cake.

"That's some funny looking lasagna," JJ observed with a short laugh.

"I thought we might start with dessert first." His dark brown eyes looked deep into her blue ones when he saw her hesitation. "After all, it is Valentine's Day."

"Okay." JJ sat on the side of the bed. "Where are the plates?"

"We don't need plates." He set the cake down and cut a slice. "Here you go," he offered and hand her a slice of the red and white frosted yellow dessert. "I made it myself; tell me what you think."

Taking the slice, JJ looked at it, then took a tentative bite. "Mmmm, this is delicious." Taking another bite, she began to chew, then stopped as something caught her eye. "Hmm, what is this?" She removed the piece of metal from the cake. A large diamond winked at her. "Is this…?"

Dave knelt down in front of her and took the ring. "I know it sounds trite to propose on Valentine's Day, and I know it's something from a bad chick flick to put the ring in the cake, but I wanted to make this day memorable for the both of us. I figure with our track record when it comes to relationships, we deserve a great holiday." Sliding the ring on JJ's left ring finger, he watched her eyes, his stare never leaving hers.

"Dave…" she breathed, tears filling her eyes and clogging her throat.

"Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?" He asked.

_I know you know  
What I've been dreamin' of  
Don't you, baby?  
My whole body is in love_

JJ tried to breath as her eyes searched his. Love stared back at her, and it was real. And all hers. She let the music and lyrics wash over her.

_I ain't gonna worry, no, I ain't gonna push  
I won't push you, baby, whoo  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, darlin'  
Stop beatin' 'round the bush, hey_

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?" Dave repeated, his ears trying to hone in on her words to make sure he heard correctly.

JJ nodded her head. "Yes. Yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers for a deep kiss. "Yes," she repeated as her lips moved across Dave's skin down his neck to the collar of his t-shirt. With deft hands, she pulled the material over his head and threw it to the floor. Her lips continued tasting him as her hands moved to the waistband of his boxers.

_Gonna get it on  
Beggin' you, baby, I want to get it on  
You don't have to worry that it's wrong  
If the spirit moves you, let me groove you good  
Let your love come down  
Oh, get it on, come on, baby_

"I love your boxers," she commented as she pushed the material down off his hips. Flicking her gaze downward, her blood ran hot.

Dave busily tried to untie JJ's robe. From the moment she had walked thru the door, he had wanted her more than any other woman. And now that she had accepted his proposal, she was _his_ woman. Pushing the material off her shoulders, he drank in her milky white skin with hungry eyes.

Settling her back on the bed, his body covered hers as he took a rosy nipple in his mouth and suckled gently, his hands roaming, touching, fondling. Her cries of pleasure reached his ears.

_Do you know I mean it?  
I've been sanctified  
Hey, hey  
Girl, you give me good feelings, so good_

Nestling between her soft thighs, Dave covered JJ's mouth for a hot, wet kiss as he made them one. Thrusting deep into her soft core, he heard her gasp of pleasure against his lips. Setting the pace, he waited as she caught the rhythm and then matched him. He moved faster as her hips raised to meet him, their bodies colliding in perfect harmony.

Wrapping her arms around him, JJ weaved her fingers in Dave's soft thick hair. His mouth moved over her skin as his body took her to new heights. Slow at first, the desire built then started to explode as he called out her name with each thrust. He was pushing her. She pushed right back. Then just like that, their worlds exploded.

Coming back down to earth, Dave tried to catch his breath.

"I'm crushing you," he observed. She shook her head.

"No, I like this." JJ's hands stroked his back and held him still. Everything in her life was perfect, and Dave was the reason.

_Nothin' wrong with love  
If you want to love me  
Just let yourself go  
Oh, baby  
Let's get it on  
_  
"JJ?"

"Yes?"

"Could we finish the cake?" Dave asked.

JJ lifted her head, smiling wickedly, and arched an eyebrow. "Depends. How..._hungry _are you?"

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he looked at her. "When it comes to you? I'm _always_ hungry."

"I knew you had an insatiable appetite," she laughed.

Dave's lips trailed feather soft over her skin. "So, are you going to feed me?" he growled.

"Ready for seconds already, Agent Rossi?" Her hips rose to meet him, searching and finding nothing.

"And thirds and fourths…and all the other helpings that follow."

"Are we talking about cake?" JJ moaned softly, her body craving his touch.

Dave leaned closer, grinning as he filled her inch by delicious inch, his mouth hovered over hers.

"You. Always you."


End file.
